


Free

by immashipdis



Series: Random YouTuber Stories [6]
Category: Natepat - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immashipdis/pseuds/immashipdis
Summary: Teen au - Mat (18) Nate (17) Nate is basically neglected and physically abused by his dad and Mat comes to the rescueWarnings: Physical Abuse, Verbal Slurs





	Free

~Mat pov~

I laughed at the younger boy as the banana sailed through the air and hit his kart, allowing me to get the last second victory. I cheered loudly and Nate crossed his arms, playfully pouting at me. "Winner, winner, chicken dinner!" I yelled while dancing in a circle where I was.

The scruffy haired ebony grinned devilishly at me, before jumping on my back. "You 'nana'd my kart Matty, so you'll be my new one!" I hoisted his legs up around my waist and ran around his barely decorated room, listening to frantic giggles as he clung to my neck. 'I don't know if I should be worried about how light he feels...'

As I reached his bed, I slowed down before falling backwards and landing on top of my friend who squeaked in protest. Rolling over so that I was laying on top of him, I smirked down at him. "Oh look, I caught a wild Nate!" Said male smiled up at me, his dull brown eyes staring straight into mine.

While joy and laughter shimmered in their surface, a deeper layer of fear and lostness was shown to anybody who looked close enough. And those people who saw that hidden side to the boy, would also notice his nervous habits that associated with the feelings.

Not many people get close enough to him to pick up on his slightly too skinny figure, or the constant tugging on hoodie sleeves. Even now, I realized that a smudge of concealer was covering a spot just below those pretty eyes.

I'm not stupid, I knew what went on behind the closed doors of this little house. The consistent smell of alcohol and smoke, small dents in the whitewashed walls and the used first aid kits in the kitchen gave it all away.

A loud slam from a car door outside made the small male under me jerk up, eyes widening with panic. I pushed myself off of Nate and shot him a knowing look. He returned the grave glance with a neutral expression falling over his face.

A click and bang from the door downstairs sent us into a flurry. Game console being shoved into my hands, I was motioned in the general direction of the closet. A loud crash and the sound of glass breaking indicated that the cause of my best friend's fear was home with us.

An unintelligible holler from downstairs and the uneven sound of feet against wood could be heard over the rush of shutting me in the storage space. When closing the sliding door, I brushed up against one of Nate's hidden guitars before I retreated to the corner. I could hear frantic breathing and knew I had to keep my friend calm.

"Nate, breathe! Act natural, ok?! It'll be alright." He heard my whispered yells and I heard shuffling of papers and a pen. 'Good, just pretend to do homework or something.' Seconds later, heavy fists pounded against the bedroom door, accompanied by the drunken roars of the man behind it.

I heard Nate scurrying to unlock the door and his father entered the room. "Fuckin' fag. The fuck do you think you are, Nathan, try'na keep out a member of law?!" A soft whimper from the boy earned a harsh slap to a body part. My heart sank. 'I didn't know it was this bad...'

"And did you dare to steal food again, you fat bitch?! We're running out quickly, but we spend all my money on your sorry ass!" I frowned in anger. 'All of your "habits" are wasting that money, Nate barely eats!' "You should know now that stealing is a crime! You should be lucky that I'm a well respected officer and only give you a light punishment!"

I wanted nothing more than to storm up to him and rescue Nate. My fists were clenched. The 'thwack' of a hard punch and a cry could be heard. I couldn't see anything, but I guessed that Nate was backed up against the far wall, with the heavily built man in front of him, meaning his dad was facing away from me.

"Y-yes s-sir, I'm s-sorry sir." A thump against the wall and choking sounds made me tense up. "Speak properly boy!" My heart just about broke when I heard the muffled sounds that my friend was making.

Taking a risk, I opened the closet door just a crack. I could now see the ebony haired boy being held off the ground by his neck, a red hand print on his cheek and a black eye starting to form. I pulled out my phone and began to record the scene.

He kicked out in panic and connected with the shin of the abusive man, who howled in pain. Nate dropped to the floor, gasping for air. "You just assaulted a member of law! You're in for it now!" With an angry grunt, he hurled his son across the room.

I held in a horrified gasp as he hit a mirror, shattering it with the back of his head, making it shatter and allowing blood to drip down my friend's neck and stain his shirt. Somehow, Nate was still conscious and he rolled onto his knees, but before he could struggle to his feet, the intoxicated man kneed him in the ribs. I winced as a small cracking noise rang through the room. Amazingly, the boy was quiet and he curled up among the broken shards of glass, taking all of the kicks and punches thrown at him.

'Come on buddy, just hold on a little bit longer.' Nate's dad picked up his limp body by the hair and pulled him to his feet. "Stop lying around, you lazy shit, you'll get your mess over the floors!" Tears were mixing with blood as they ran down the younger male's face.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll c-clean it up now." His hoarse voice made tears of anger pool in my eyes. 'I want to punch that bastard for hurting poor Nate.' "You better, gay fucker." With one last slam against the wall, the drunk policeman dropped Nate and left. I instantly stopped the recording and raced over to the shaken up ball of my friend.

"Oh god, Nate, I'm so sorry!" Helping him onto his bed, I sat him against my chest as he clung to me. As much as I wanted to comfort the scared teen, I knew I had to get him cleaned up. Looking around for a med kit, I bit my lip. I couldn't see any but I knew that there was one in the kitchen.

Shifting my young friend off of my lap, I slowly made my way to the door. A panicked whisper made me pause. "Mat what are you doing?! He'll kill you if he sees you!" I swallowed and motioned for him to be quiet.

I descended the stairway as silently as I could, hearing the clink of bottles from the living room, and the television turn on to start blaring some baseball game. 'Oh shit, the only way to the kitchen is through that room.' I breathed heavily before crouching over and advancing towards the room. The outline of the couch and the silhouette of Nate's dad could be seen facing away from me, illuminated by the only light source in the room.

I slowly crawled across the room, avoiding a pile of broken glass and heading behind the couch, staying out of sight. Getting to the kitchen, I switched on my phone as a torch and retrieved the kit. As I made my way back, an annoyed groan could be heard from the older man. I froze and fumbled with the phone as I heard him push himself off of the couch and stumble towards the kitchen.

There was nowhere to hide. 'I'm so screwed.' Diving behind the door, I prayed that he wouldn't turn on the light. He staggered in and made his way to the sink, grabbing a cloth on the way. The officer had spilt alcohol down his chest and was dabbing at the soaked material.

I took my chances and darted out from my place and across the living room, making virtually no noise. I bounded up the stairs and back into Nate's room, locking the door behind me. I was greeted by silence and turned to see that the raven haired male had passed out.

Worried for my friend, I got to work cleaning his cuts and removing pieces of broken mirror from his side. I gently took off his shirt, revealing a skinny pale torso, with multiple other bruises and bandaids. After a solid fifteen minutes, I had cleared up any injuries on the surface.

The younger boy was still passed out, so I sat him against my chest again, running a hand through his ebony hair. I took my phone out and watched the recording. The quality wasn't great but it would do.

Another ten minutes later, I began to get anxious. I tried to wake the teenager up, with no response. At that time, I heard a creak on the stairs, indicating that the only other person in the house was approaching. Hugging Nate to my chest, I decided to call for help. Dialling for an ambulance and the police, I gave them the address. Not even 30 seconds later, a loud knocking on the bedroom door jolted my friend awake.

I held a finger to my lips and he visibly shook. Wrapping my arms round his fragile body, we silently listened to the man outside get progressively angrier to the point where he was ramming against the door. I could see Nate wincing in pain as he sobbed with his own hand clamped down over his mouth.

Caressing his bruised cheek, I softly whispered into his ear. I didn't even know what I was saying, I was so scared but it relaxed the nervous teen ever so slightly just to hear a reassuring sound. My heart leapt with relief as I heard a pair of sirens over the angry slurs.

"It's ok Nate, it's all over. I've got you now." A spark of realisation was seen in his dull eyes and he smiled at me, tears slowing to a stop. In that moment, I was so overwhelmed by the situation that everything around us faded away as he leant up to connect our lips.

I widened my eyes in shock before fluttering them shut and melting into the kiss. It felt so... right! We broke away and reality set back in. The downstairs door slammed open and the furious yelling stopped as two pairs of feet raced up to our level.

A feminine voice shouted into us to open the door and I stood up, interlocking our hands and making our way to the door. I unlocked it and was greeted by the shocked face of Nate's father, who was in handcuffs. I lead my best friend downstairs, following the police lady outside, where a group of paramedics greeted Nate.

I turned to the lady and showed her my phone with the video on it. She thanked me and told me I should go with Nate to the hospital. As we were lead to the ambulance, his dad was tugged out of the house. He was yelling profanities and stumbling about, too drunk to comprehend what was happening. I smiled.

-TIME SKIP-

I watched Nate as he swore on the bible and took his place at the stand. Now 18, he was fighting for his own freedom, no longer under the control over his father. His cracked ribs had healed within two months and we were closer than ever.

This was the opportunity to put his dad behind bars for his lifetime. Even after hearing my best friend's story from him that night at the hospital, I still winced as he told the jury how the man had neglected and abused him for 11 years. My video was shown once more to the crowd and a nerveracking quiet fell over the building.

"Mr James Sharp, you are sentenced to a lifetime in jail for the neglect and physical abuse inflicted upon Mr Nathan Sharp." And with a bang of the hammer, Nate's future was safe. Happy tears filled his eyes as he rushed to my side. "I won! Mat, we did it!" I pulled him into a sweet kiss.

After so long of being terrified in a place where he should be safe, he was finally free. Exiting the building, I took him on our first date to celebrate. It was nothing big, just a picnic on some hill looking out over the city, but it was still special. I asked him to be my boyfriend and he accepted.

We woke up the next morning, still on the rug but cuddled against one another. And we've been together ever since, living freely and in total bliss.


End file.
